Bending Wars
by AlexanduhHi
Summary: In an unknown world at the far reaches of the imagination, there exists four elemental regions: Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. These elements hang in a delicate balance of good and evil which is constantly changing and shifting. Those few, gifted people who can manipulate the elements are called benders. The actions of one can change everything.
1. Chapter 1: Exposition

_In an unknown world at the far reaches of the imagination, there exists four elemental regions: Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. These elements hang in a delicate balance of good and evil which is constantly changing and shifting. Those few, gifted people who can manipulate the elements are called benders. The actions of one can change everything._

The element of earth is strongest in the **Earth** **Kingdom**, located on the tall forests and rolling plains of the West. This region is famous for its agriculture and coherent communities as well as its strong defensive capabilities, and earthbenders and farmers make up the majority of the population. The ruler of this region is King Ender, a gentle and just ruler who comes from a long line of royalty. Though King Ender affiliates himself with Good, he can sometimes be led astray by ideas like "the end justifies the means" and "the greater good."

Those who value intelligence over all else have congregated in the **Air Temple**, located in the blue Eastern skies. Here airbenders and intellectuals alike live in a quiet, clean solitude that is only ever broken by heated philosophical debates about the balance of Good and Evil. Their ruler, the High Priest Jakuro, has the highest intellect of the entire region and is trusted with the most difficult decisions that the Air Temple faces. Members from other regions often travel here for advice about their problems, though they rarely receive a direct answer.

The **Fire Nation** is the most aggressive region of all. Deep in the underground tunnels and ravines of the South, firebenders and miners spend most of their lives underground, surrounded by fire and smoke. A flaming passion courses through the veins of every fire bender, but with that comes a hot head and a desire for destruction. Ruled by Lord Draga, the Fire Nation always seems to be up to some evil scheme to conquer the other three regions. However, this reckless ambition isn't directed solely at other regions. Conflict and rivalry amongst firebenders would likely tear the region apart if it were not for Lord Drago's strong and determined leadership.

In stark contrast to the Fire Nation, the **Water Tribe** is as easy-going and accepting as it gets. Ruled by Chief Anana, the Water Tribe affiliates itself with all that is Good, and enjoys all sorts of artistic and creative endeavors. Located amongst the islands and lakes of the North, the Water Tribe is generally peaceful, with a "go-with-the-flow" mentality. Only the Fire Nation and the destruction it causes can drive Chief Anana and her waterbenders to take aggressive action.


	2. Chapter 2: Argument Amongst Friends

_It was Winter, a time of mourning amongst the Fire Nation and celebration amongst the Water Tribe. The Earth Kingdom and Air Temple aren't usually effected by the changing of the seasons. The whole Fire Nation was huddled around their smoky fires, hiding inside their houses from the cold weather, whereas the Water Nation was out and about and feeling free._

Chief Anana received a surprise guest one morning. High Priest Jaro came down from the Air Temple to discuss diplomatic matters. Earlier that week, one of his spies had reported that a small platoon from the Earth Kingdom had set up camp a short distance from the Fire Nation's border.

"The report could only mean one thing. King Ender plans to wage a war against the Fire Nation while Lord Draga and his firebenders are weakened by the winter winds," Jaro explained.

"Are you sure? The Earth Kingdom has not been known to wage war against any other nation unless provoked," said Anana.

"What else could it mean? I have experience with reports such as this, and my predictions are consistently correct," stated Jaro.

"I did not mean to insult your intelligence. However, I still think it would be wise to discuss this with King Ender and Lord Draga before jumping to conclusions. What do you think of a meeting at midnight tonight around the Elemental Tree?" suggested Anana.

"Fine. I will inform the others to meet us there," said Jaro. With that, the discussion was finished, and High Priest Jaro left the Water Tribe to their winter celebrations.

When the four leaders had gathered and taken their seats around the Elemental Tree, Chief Anana began the discussion with a gentle reminder. "The Elemental Tree is a neutral area. By coming here you have all agreed to refrain from bending or any violence towards one another."

Jaro then introduced the topic of the discussion. "I have received word that King Ender is gathering his forces at the border of the Fire Nation, which would imply that he is planning an attack against Lord Draga."

King Ender denied this by saying, "I do not intend to wage a war against anyone."

"It is obvious that you are lying, Ender," retorted Draga, and the two proceeded to argue. Anana and Jaro moved off to the side and began to their own discussion, ignoring what was going on around them.

"It appears you were correct," stated Anana, for she also believed that Ender was lying. "What could have prompted King Ender to do this?"

Jaro raised his eyebrows. "Everyone hates the Fire Nation. They are corrupted by their own selfish ambitions."

"I suppose," Anana consented, "But why now? Why not attack last year, or the year before? Was there…" Anana's voice faded as she turned toward the Elemental Tree and gasped. The snow was melting in pillars of steam, and Draga was glowing red with anger. Ender was still talking and didn't seem to notice as Draga's hands began to flame.

"NO!" Draga yelled, and punched a fireball into the ground in front of him. Ender jumped back in surprise, his shoes singed. Draga's face was twisted with rage, and he continued to spray a series of fireballs in all directions. Despite the snow which still covered much of the area, the Elemental Tree burst into flame. Jaro flew up into the air to escape the fire, only to be hit by a fireball and thrown into the burning branches. Anana, strengthened by the cold winter winds, put out the fire with a small snowy flurry. With the fires extinguished and the air filled with snow, Draga found his powers weakening and his anger dwindling. Seeing the other three leaders, two of whom were injured, glaring angrily at him, he stuttered, "I… uh… I mean…" Anana raised her hand, and a pillar of ice shot up from the ground beneath Draga, propelling him into the air. Then a swirl of air from Jaro caught Draga and carried him back into his own nation.

The three leaders looked at each other in a stunned silence. Then Jaro groaned in pain and Anana turned to cool his wound. "I can't believe Draga would do this," she sighed.

"I don't suppose you could shed some light on the subject for us, Ender?" Jaro suggested, looking at Ender knowingly.

Ender slouched against the Elemental Tree and began to rub his singed feet. "Well, I might have insulted his nation a few times during our argument. Also, I might have called him a selfish, despicable bastard."

"That doesn't excuse his actions. Look what he did to the Elemental Tree!" Anana cried.

"Just as he has burned the branches of the Tree, Draga has broken our trust. The relationship of the Fire Nation towards our realms will be forever scarred," stated Jaro wisely. Anana and Ender nodded at this with sad eyes and heavy hearts.


	3. Chapter 3: Those Who Rise

Lord Draga woke up one morning, to find General Miguel sitting in HIS chair, reading HIS secret files. Lord Draga exploded in rage at the sight, throwing General Miguel against the wall. Surprised, General Miguel ran out the door and outside the city to a small camp where Earth King and his army waited, and hid inside an empty tent.

Still angry at General Miguel, Lord Draga searched for him, and discovered the Earth King's camp. Going to it, he saw Miguel getting water from a stream. Lord Draga stood there behind him, waiting for Miguel to turn around. Miguel was startled and scared and he didn't know what to do, but then Earth King came up to the stream.

Earth King stared in astonishment at Lord Draga, and immediately started throwing rocks and bricks at him. Lord Draga merely stood there with his hand reaching towards Earth King, and the rocks and bricks burned up as soon as they hit his hand. Lord Draga grimaced at Earth King. Enraged, Earth King began fighting like an Avatar-level earth bender. Lord Draga was very surprised, and he screamed in pain as the chunks of earth hit him as strong and hard as anything he had ever felt before.

He fell down to the bottom of the stream, which was about only five feet deep, but it was deep enough so Lord Draga was completely submerged in the water. Lord Draga struggled to get back up out of the water, and when he finally did come up out of the water, Earth King and Miguel were standing there waiting for him.

Lord Draga woke up again to find himself strapped upon the walls of a mysterious chamber. Earth King walked into the chamber, which Lord Draga realized was a prison, a prison made just for him. Lord Draga glanced at his bandage, which had become dark red from all the blood that had dried and hardened.

Earth King simply asked that Lord Draga surrender his nation to him. Lord Draga stated, "I will first be told where I am, and what is going on." Earth King answered, "Fine, I will tell you."

Earth King said, "This is what has happened: The Earth Kingdom has formed a great army, and even some of your generals have turned against you, such as Miguel. We set camp here at the border. Miguel has been spying on you for quite some time, but you have finally caught him. I captured you and brought you here, where you will be stuck for the rest of your life, unless you surrender your nation."

Lord Draga simply said, "No! I will not let you take my nation away from me. I will escape, no one can ever capture me or my nation!"

King Ender decided to state, "Those who rise will always fall, and those who fall will eventually rise, as a wise man once told me. You rose for a very long time as Lord Draga, and everyone feared you and had nightmares of you, but now is your fall! If you want to rise again, you must surrender!"

Lord Draga said, "I believe you have misunderstood that saying. It means that I will fall, but that you won't be able to keep me down forever, and I'll rise higher than I ever was before."

King Ender just sat there and said, "Fine, then I will leave you here for the rest of your life." King Ender left.

Lord Draga just hung there, suspended in the air. He was rather angry, angry at King Ender, angry at Miguel, angry at everyone! He wanted to get his rage out on everyone, but he couldn't, and that just made him even more angry and full of rage.

Lord Draga was so explosively angry, that the chains and clasps that were holding him on the wall began to glow. The chains and clasps were made of the strongest iron ever discovered, which had been stolen from his own nation, and so even he couldn't melt them, though he tried. He wished he could move free and destroy everyone who betrayed him, but he knew he couldn't. He began to get calmer as the hours passed, hour after hour after hour.


End file.
